lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:TETH/@comment-44269984-20191119204414
Ok, here is a 100% (not) objective tier list of TETH abnormalities: A + tier: T-02-43 (Spider bud): Not only does it have a reasonable punishment AND great training for everything (except Prudence), it ALSO has great gear! This thing is practically flawless for a TETH! A tier (The great bab): O-01-12 (Old lady): Her breach isn’t dangerous even at a low level, and you can train just about anything except justice with her. Her suit might be a bit outdated, but her weapon and gift are more than enough of a reward when you pair that with her training preferences. O-02-56 (Punishing bird): While it’s constant breaches can be annoying, that's about it as flaws go. It’s gear is a perhaps a little lacking for an A, but the fact that it’s needed to summon birb exodia makes it all worth it. O-05-61 (Crumbling armor): It’s flaws are numerous. It’s training is SERIOUSLY lacking, it’s gift kills your agent if they perform attachment, but the fact that it’s armor is great and it’s weapon deals PALE damage makes this one practically immune to all criticism. GG! A- tier: T-02-99 (Void dream): Both it’s gear and it’s trainability is a solid B, but this thing is so tame that even if it breaches you can safely ignore it! B tier: T-02-51 (Bloodbath): While killing both agents with I Fortitude and I Temperance, it’s training is decent, and it’s gear ever so slightly above average. O-01-92 (Shy look today): Training wise it’s almost flawless, the only real thing you need to worry about is the timing. However, it’s gear is lacking. If you are willing to make this tradeoff, go for it. B- tier: F-01-18 (Wall gazer): Her breach can be devastating if you don’t know what you’re doing, but her low good result requirements and her trainability at lower levels make up for that fact greatly! Unfortunately her gear is seriously lacking, so if you want better weapons/armor, you want to avoid her. C+ tier: O-03-60 (Fragment of the universe): It shares Forsaken Murderer’s mediocrity but it’s justice training gives it a small, insy tinsy but still visible plus. C tier: O-01-02 (Scorched girl): She has a chance to escape at both bad and normal work results, which doesn’t combine very well with the fact that her training is mostly mediocre (although good at low levels). She has a nice weapon, but her other gear is just average. T-01-54 (Forsaken murderer): He is average in everything! His breach is manageable, his trainability alright, and his gear average! D tier: T-06-27 (1.76 MHz): While it does have a high counter, it decreases easily, and it’s punishment isn’t that easy to fix either. It has lacking trainability (although good Justice always comes handy), and while it has a decent armor, it has NO weapon and a gift so shitty you actually want to avoid it. Just yikes. F-02-44 (Beauty and the beast): The only real thing you can train with this thing is Justice, and with it comes a risk that you will kill your agent in doing so. It does nothing to alleviate this, not in it’s gear, and ESPECIALLY not in it’s training. Just, pathetic. Absolutely fuckin pathetic. D-02-107 (Ppodae): This one is a very good boy! A very bad abnormality, however. It’s only good training is Fortitude and it’s gear lowkey sucks. Sorry boy. D- tier: O-04-100 (Grave of cherry blossoms): It’s gear is definitely a B, maybe even an A, but pretty much every kind of training is discouraged with its good result breaches. World tree is a pain in the ass for me, imagine 5 of them in one abnormality. O-04-84 (Meat lantern): It’s training is trashy, it’s gear is fine but it’s breaches are annoying. This would constitute a C, but you cannot work with this thing AT ALL in the late game (although you could make a Temperance II employee). Thank you for coming to my TED talk